Bar Shenanigans
by whoosh19
Summary: She looked up towards him, studying his face. Her golden eyes scrutinized his features for some seconds before she closed them, shrugging. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip.  "It's… interesting."  "So am I."  "Ha-ha."


A/N: First story! I got inspiration three hours before Grimmjow's birthday to do this... I think I did pretty good for three hours ;) Nevertheless first stories tend to suck, so I'm sorry! Try to enjoyy.

* * *

><p>It was another slow night at work. Grimmjow huffed in mild exhaustion, bored stiff of the same, old, same old. Being behind the counter at the local bar in town was definitely nothing short of a hassle. He suppressed the urge to run a hand through his wild, blue hair, instead trying to focus on the television which held his interest for two seconds.<p>

He was planning to tear his icy blue eyes from the tedious station nonetheless when the door of the popular joint swung open, giving him an extra excuse to do so. In walked quite a sight.

She was wearing a simple, yet classy black dress, fishnet tights, and black heels. The sound of her steps echoed against the polished wood of the pub. She swiftly slid onto a stool at the counter, right in front of Grimmjow. He held back a whistle.

"And what can I get you this evening, Miss?" he inquired with a small smirk. The woman just stared back at him until a similar smile crept on her face.

"Surprise me."

Grimmjow almost never received select-at-random orders, so his reaction time was a bit slow. After a second of silence, he grinned.

"Not a lot of folks risk that nowadays with me around," he said, turning around to whip something up. A couple of seconds past before she opened her mouth again.

"Sorry, I'm not like a lot of folks."

He whirled his head around to respond.

"I see that."

"I beg your pardon?"

Grimmjow, however, ignored her comment, smirking to himself. As soon as he was done, he slid the clear mug towards her. She stopped it without hesitation, peering inside. The reddish-orange liquid stared back at her.

"Well?"

She looked up towards him, studying his face. Her golden eyes scrutinized his features for some seconds before she closed them, shrugging. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip.

"It's… _interesting_."

"So am I."

"Ha-ha," she half-mocked, her eyes narrowing a fraction.

Grimmjow left the strange but intriguing woman alone for some minutes, wiping parts of the counter clean in his spare time. In the middle of this task, she called him over again.

"So… what exactly is this?"

"You can't recognize a Bay Breeze?"

She smiled, a bit embarrassed. "I don't really drink often," she admitted.

"Ah," he murmured in acknowledgement. "What brings you here today?" he asked harmlessly.

"Well," she began, "one of my girlfriends told me to try this place out."

Grimmjow smirked.

"I like positive feedback, keeps this place running." He wiped under her glass, setting it down shortly after.

"That, and your ego, too," she remarked with an innocent face but a mocking smile.

"… Che."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes a little, his smirk dimming as he picked up her glass and whisked it away. He could hear the sound of her soft, bubbly laughter from a few feet away.

"I didn't really mean it," she bluffed, her grin giving her away. Amusement visibly sparkled in her golden orbs.

"You sound like an honest politician."

"Too bad there's no such thing, huh?"

The blue-haired man stared intently at his customer. She kept his gaze, meeting it unwaveringly. Her smile grew bigger as he frowned.

"I like your… sense of sarcasm," she commented coolly. He almost snorted.

"You're not so bad yourself, Miss Clever-and-Curt."

She chucked.

"It's a bad habit of mine, sorry," she confessed, though looking far from being sorry. "I couldn't help but notice you aren't wearing a name tag."

"You are quite the cunning one," he remarked, smirking. "Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

She nodded in acknowledgement, only to receive a small frown from the blue-haired man. When she didn't say a word, he spoke.

"And here I thought this was a fair trade."

"You want to know my name that bad?"

"Don't twist my words," Grimmjow told her, amusement written on his face.

She grinned, grabbing her purse and sliding out of the booth.

"Neliel Oderschvank. It was nice meeting you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," she answered. Grimmjow hadn't even noticed the folded bill she had placed on the counter where she had sat. When he unfolded the ten, a card flew out. He bent down to pick it up and realized it was a business card.

Too classy.

He looked up to see her retreating form vanish into the night.

* * *

><p>AN: So how'd I do?

The Bay Breeze thing, I just picked it out from a list of bar drinks lol. I don't really know if it's popular or not either, since none of my family members or I really go to bars.

Anyways, Nel is a bit OOC here—I don't really do the whole child thing... though some writers on here are pretty good at it...

Uhh, okay! Revieww! I love you guys!


End file.
